A drone refers to an unmanned aerial vehicle or a helicopter-shaped flying vehicle that flies or steers through induction of radio waves without a human pilot or operator being on board, and is initially used for military purposes. A drone is currently used for commercial purposes, in addition to the military purposes. Thus, research has been actively conducted on drones to be used for such various purposes.
However, due to a growing demand for drones, traffic of the drones in the sky is expected to increase, and thus probabilities of collisions between the drones during their flights are also expected to increase. In addition, a probability of a fall or a crash of a drone is also increasing due to various reasons, for example, an unskilled operation of a drone, discharged power of a battery of a drone, and a breakdown or a failure of a drone.
The increases of such risks due to the growing use of drones may produce loss of lives or property damage in worst cases.
For example, the US Patent Publication No. 2012-0061508 entitled “Device for Firing Weapons from an Armed Drone” published in Mar. 15, 2012, discloses a drone that prevents a fall or a crash.